Templar Program
In development of our new elite soldier, we decided that four lobes of brain were insufficient, and the clones have been engineered with a fifth lobe, filling or enhancing the functions of the thalamus and hippocampus. Much of these newly added grey cells is configured unusually along the brain stem and extends into a small metal cavity in the skull, placing a small plug in the rear bottom of the head of the clone. Similarly to the earlier prototypes of Immortals, the brain is largely refactored to route all memories into a solid state ‘recorder’. This device in and of itself is a marvel, as a carbon quantum computer that is embedded and linked to the brain, which continuously ‘records’ the memories of consciousness. The fore noted fifth lobe includes a densely packed neural cluster which branches into a network linking to all centers in the brain. With the recorder and this delivery system implemented, it is possible to execute full memory-only consciousness transfers without all the extra baggage of other brain data including neuron firing sequences and configurations. (Which are integrated into the clone design when the DNA of an Immortal candidate is used to grow the clones.) Thanks to these changes, the amount of data which needs to be transmitted in order to maintain the ‘person’ of the immortal is vastly reduced, improving both the speed of recovery and of the transmission itself, reducing the chances of its being tampered with or halted. This, coupled with the Augmented Virtual Reality network enables the mind of an immortal to be held in ‘limbo’ in the virtual system while they get further orders, report, or select their deployment and armament from the digital world, to be downloaded into a new clone befitting their orders and equipment requisitions. As a part of the engineering sequences, the memories of skilled users and operators of military equipment are added to the original memories of the pre-immortal soldier. While this gives the subsequent clones the knowledge of exactly how to operate military equipment, muscle memory must be developed by each immortal, and this information can be backed up to their next batch of clone brains, ensuring that each clone soldier still must maintain good practice with weapons. As a part of this process, we are beginning tests on modifying clone physiology to improve reaction times and other desirable traits. Future clones may remove organs needed for long term operation of a human, but are unneeded for the clone soldier who can transfer to a more complete body once their mission is complete. Despite these theories, we have already made marked improvements on bone strength, muscular endurance and strength, reflexes, and such physical traits through selective development of muscles and neural centers as previously mentioned. Additionally, in the blood stream of immortals are an array of nanotech which can deaden the pain of wounds and vastly improve clotting speed and the short term repair of more minor wounds. Unfortunately, only so many can be placed in a clone without compromise, so their operational parameters and the amount of injury they can repair is finite. Additional doses of this tech can be applied via an injector device. To prevent any... long term complications, a single clone body is designed to only live 3 years. Category:Wayne Category:Military Category:Technology Category:Aeilost Category:Military Concepts